Conversations
by XAcanthaX
Summary: Recueil de One-shot. Des personnages d'Harry Potter viennent de coucher ensemble. Je vous livre leur conversation "au saut du lit"
1. George & Angelina

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR

Résumé général : Recueil de One-shot, conversations après coucheries.

Résumé du chapitre : George et Angelina, simples amis, ont couché ensemble. Leur conversation juste après.

*********************************************************************************************************

« Tu sembles pensive...

Je suis en train de me dire qu'on vient de donner raison à tout ceux qui pensent qu'on couche ensemble... »

Angelina Johnson lança un petit regard timide à George Weasley, qui la regardait, souriant, les mains croisées derrière la tête. Le jeune homme roux sourit et déplaça avec tendresse une tresse qui couvrait l'oeil droit de la jeune fille. Il la trouvait réellement magnifique, maintenant plus que jamais. Les femmes sont encore plus belles lorsqu'elle viennent juste de faire l'amour. Ce n'était pas qu'une légende. Il secoua la tête et dit doucement :

« On ne couche pas ensemble, on a couché ensemble. C'est différent.

C'est vrai. Donc tu penses qu'on a fait une connerie ? demanda-t-elle, vaguement inquiète.

Je ne vois pas le rapport...

Tu ne viens pas de sous-entendre que cela ne se reproduirait plus ?

Non, j'ai juste dit qu'on avait couché ensemble une fois, comme ça, par hasard. A partir de là, on ne peut pas tellement faire une généralité.

Ouais... »

Angelina se blottit dans les bras de son amant et posa la tête sur sa poitrine. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées en écoutant le bruit sourd des battements du cœur de George. Elle ne savait pas bien si elle s'en voulait d'avoir fait ça. Il était un de ses meilleurs amis, c'était vraiment trop bizarre comme situation. A la fois... elle était bien dans ses bras, et tout avait été si simple...

« Je repose quand même ma question : tu penses qu'on a fait une connerie ?

Je ne sais pas. Et toi ? »

George était un peu agacé. Elle n'allait quand même pas le demander en mariage ! Ce qu'ils venaient de faire ne représentait rien de plus qu'un moment de plaisir et de complicité entre deux jeunes adultes. Et voilà qu'elle venait lui parler de connerie ! Il ne comprenait pas en quoi ça en serait une ! Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, elle lui répondit :

« Je ne sais pas... En même temps, soyons réalistes : en quoi le fait que deux amis couchent ensemble peut être objectivement considéré comme une connerie ?

En rien, assura-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Voilà, en rien ! On était célibataires et consentants tous les deux, et il n'y a aucun sentiment entre nous ! Donc tout va bien ! s'exclama-t-elle, sans doute un peu pour se convaincre elle-même de la véracité de ses propos.

Tout va bien », confirma le jeune homme d'une voix tranquille.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés l'un contre l'autre, puis George remit son boxer blanc et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, ne quittant pas la jeune fille, toujours nue, des yeux. Elle rougit sous son regard et demanda d'une voix qu'elle voulait détendue :

« Dis, j'ai la question qui tue : t'as pas vu mon soutien-gorge ?

Par terre, à droite du lit. »

Elle le ramassa et l'enfila, avant de passer une culotte et de chiper la chemise de George qu'elle laissa ouverte, dévoilant ses courbes. Elle repensa à une phrase de son ex petit-ami, qui assurait qu'une fille n'était jamais plus sexy que lorsqu'elle était quasi-nue sous la chemise de son homme. Elle décida de jouer de ce pouvoir et réprima un sourire en se demandant où était passée la prude Angelina qu'elle était quelques mois plus tôt. Elle s'installa contre l'oreiller, qu'elle avait retourné, pour qu'il soit frais. Les deux amants se turent, chacun profitant de l'instant présent, repensant au moment qu'ils venaient de partager. C'est elle qui rompit le silence :

« Tu penses qu'on doit le dire aux autres ?

Ils finiront bien par le savoir, de toute façon.

Si aucun de nous deux n'en parle, personne n'en saura rien...

Pourquoi on leur cacherait ? demanda George sachant qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à cacher son aventure avec la poursuiveuse à son frère, Fred.

Pourquoi on leur dirait ? Je ne suis pas de ces nénettes de série télé qui vont tout raconter à leurs copines dès qu'elles ont mis un mec dans leur pieu ! Je tiens à garder ma vie privée privée.

Bon d'accord, on ne leur dira rien. », assura George, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser que Fred finirait sans doute par le savoir.

Les deux jeunes adultes s'étaient retrouvés pour boire un verre au chaudron baveur, en compagnie de Fred, qui était parti plus tôt car il avait rendez-vous avec la serveuse de chez Florian Fortarôme. C'est sans arrières-pensées qu'ils s'étaient alors rendus tout deux chez Angelina pour boire un dernier verre. George ne se souvenait plus bien comment ils étaient passé d'une chamaillerie innocente à une étreinte passionnée, mais peu lui importait.

Il se leva et s'étira comme un félin, avant de demander à la jeune fille s'il pouvait se servir à boire.

« Vas y, mais dans ce cas, rapporte moi un verre d'eau aussi, s'il te plait.

D'accord... Tiens voilà.

Merci. »

Une fois les deux verres vides, George remarqua l'air légèrement triste de la jeune fille, qui fixait son verre d'eau, semblant chercher à s'y noyer par la pensée.

« Ça va miss ? s'inquiéta-t-il

Non en fait... J'ai peur.

Des verres d'eau ? tenta-t-il de plaisanter

J'ai peur qu'on vienne de bousiller notre amitié, poursuivit-elle sans se soucier de l'humour vaseux du rouquin.

Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Et puis imagine, si ça se trouve on finira comme Monica et Chandler dans _Friends_ ! »

C'était Angelina qui avait fait découvrir les séries télé moldus à George, et le jeune homme en raffolait.

« Ouais, mais si ça se trouve aussi, dans la série de ta vie, je suis en train de tourner mon dernier plan ! couina la demoiselle d'une voix plus aigüe qu'à la normale.

Je crois que tu regardes trop les séries télé...

Attends, t'as dit quoi ? s'étouffa-t-elle soudain

Que tu regardais trop les séries.

Non, avant ?

Qu'on allait peut-être finir comme Monica et Chandler, répéta-t-il sans vraiment comprendre le trouble de son amie.

Tu veux qu'on finisse mariés tous les deux ??? »

Les oreilles de George prirent une délicate couleur vermeille qui jurait affreusement avec le roux de ses cheveux. Il balbutia :

« Non ! Enfin... Enfin je veux dire... Y a encore pas si longtemps, on se disait qu'on ne coucherait ja mais ensemble...

Oui, mais on ne va quand même pas tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre !

Non !

Non !

Non.

Non... »


	2. Remus & Tonks

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR

Résumé général : Recueil de One-shot, conversations après coucheries.

Résumé du chapitre : 1992. Remus Lupin, 32 ans, et Nymphadora Tonks, 19 ans, viennent de passer leur première nuit ensemble. Elle ne sait pas qu'il est un loup garou, elle n'est pas encore aurore, il n'a pas encore été professeur à Poudlard. C'est un peu un univers alternatif, parce qu'à priori, ils se sont rencontrés alors qu'elle était déjà aurore.

*************************************************************************

C'est lui qui se réveilla le premier. Il regarda la jeune fille endormie à ses cotés, et lui sourit. Il la trouvait vraiment magnifique. Ses cheveux avait une teinte rose pétante et elle avait l'air paisible. Il avait envie de soulever le drap pour observer ce corps aimé, mais par respect pour sa pudeur, et par crainte de la réveiller, il se contenta de faire appel à ses souvenirs. Il l'observa longuement, tentant de graver chaque millimètre de son corps dans sa mémoire, pour le moment où elle partirait. Car elle finirait par le quitter, il en était sur. On ne construit pas sa vie avec un loup. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et se rendit compte qu'il était temps de la réveiller. Il passa donc une main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Tonks se réveilla et un sourire s'installa sur son visage fin. Remus l'embrassa encore, goutant à la tiédeur de ses lèvres, puis lui dit tendrement :

« Bonjour toi...  
- Salut...  
- Bien dormi, mademoiselle ?  
- Non, t'as ronflé... ronchonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Oh pardon...  
- C'est pas grave. »

Il eut un petit sourire d'excuse, et elle soupira amoureusement. Cet homme était beau. Il n'avait pas la beauté froide d'un mannequin, son visage, marqué par les cicatrices, était touchant. Il avait une certaine douleur dans le regard, une ombre qui ne quittait pas ses yeux. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu son visage parfaitement serein... A l'exception de la nuit dernière.

Tonks se laissa aller à ses rêveries. Elle repensa au verre qu'ils avaient pris dans un petit pub du Londres moldu. Elle repensa à leur discussion si interminable qu'ils avaient fait le choix d'aller dîner à l'appartement de Remus pour la continuer. Il ne vivait pas très loin de l'université magique, où étudiait Tonks dans la section des aurors, donc elle avait accepté de passer la nuit avec lui. Il s'était allongé, l'un près de l'autre, et avait continué à bavarder. Soudain, il lui avait coupé la parole en l'embrassant, d'un baiser plus passionné que jamais. Elle en avait eu le souffle coupé. L'union de leurs lèvres s'était transformé en union de leur corps. Une étreinte, parfois douce, parfois sauvage. Elle avait aimé le corps nu de son amant, elle avait aimé son coté si animal, elle avait aimé leur complicité nouvelle, elle avait aimé voir son visage alors qu'il jouissait en elle, elle avait aimé sa tendresse alors qu'elle s'endormait dans ses bras.

Elle revint à la réalité, et en s'étirant, féline, elle demanda :

« Il est quelle heure ?  
- Sept heures cinquante-trois.  
- Dans une heure je dois être à la fac... grogna-t-elle en secouant la tête, ses cheveux devenant plus long et d'un violet profond.  
- Évite de me rappeler que tu n'as que dix-neuf ans, s'il te plait...  
- Désolée. »

Depuis leur rencontre, depuis l'aveu de leur attirance mutuelle, Remus Lupin ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à propos de la différence d'âge qui les séparait. Il avait trente-deux ans, il était un homme adulte alors qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine. Il y aurait forcément un moment où cet écart allait se rappeler à eux, et il s'efforçait de l'oublier. Mais elle, avec la légèreté de son âge, ne semblait pas faire grand cas de cette petite particularité de leur couple et elle avait l'air de se moquer parfaitement de ses angoisses. Il eut une petite seconde de rancœur envers elle, lui qui avait quitté l'insouciance alors qu'il était encore très jeune. Trop jeune. Il eut honte de ses sentiments et lui proposa, tentant de masquer sa gêne :

« Tu veux un café avant d'aller en cours ?  
- Non merci mon ange.  
- Mange quelque chose, sinon tu ne tiendras pas la matinée, lui conseilla-t-il calmement.  
- Oui papa ! Claironna-t-elle, moqueuse.  
- Arrête de me rappeler que je suis vieux !  
- T'es pas vieux...  
- J'ai trente-deux ans !  
- Tu les fais pas ! »

Il la regarda dubitatif, et vit à son regard qu'elle était parfaitement sincère. Elle devait être vraiment accro pour ne pas remarquer la marque des années sur son visage. Les transformations que lui imposait chaque pleine lune avaient laissé sur son corps leurs traces, et on lui donnait plus facilement quarante ans que la trentaine. Il savait qu'il devrait être rassuré par ce commentaire, elle n'était absolument pas dérangée par son âge, mais il ne put s'empêcher de demande encore :

« Tu te rends compte que quand j'avais ton âge, tu avais six ans ?  
- Alors on a bien fait d'attendre. »

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix neutre, mais elle éclata de rire devant l'incrédulité de son amant. Vêtue d'une simple culotte noire, elle quitta à regret le lit et demanda à Remus la permission de prendre une douche. Elle sembla ne pas remarquer le trouble de l'homme qui regardait les courbes parfaites de sa petite amie, mais un éclat de jubilation brillait dans ses yeux quand elle entra dans la salle de bain. C'était agréable de savoir qu'on plaisait.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner tout en écoutant la radio.

« Je te fais un café alors ou pas ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix forte  
- Je t'entends pas avec le bruit de l'eau, cria-t-elle  
- Dommage, j'étais en train de te demander en mariage... répliqua-t-il un peu plus fort  
- Quoi ??? »

Elle sortit de la salle-de-bain, en serviette, le regardant d'un air totalement perdu. Mais... Il ne se connaissait que depuis quelques semaines. Ils n'allaient pas...

« Ah tu vois, tu entends bien ce qui t'arrange ! dit-il, réprimant le fou-rire qui montait.  
- Non, c'est juste qu'il y a des mots qui font peur... ronchonna-t-elle, comprenant que c'était une simple plaisanterie, avant de laisser tomber sa serviette à coté d'elle. Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu mon soutien-gorge ?  
- Par terre, à droite du lit.  
- Merci. »

Elle l'enfila et, en sous vêtements, posa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'homme qui la regardait, avec toute la nonchalance dont il était capable de faire preuve, une tartine de marmelade à la main. Elle retourna dans la salle de bain pour se regarder et grommela :

« Merde, va falloir que je repasse par chez moi, j'ai pas de brosse à dents ici...  
- Tu n'auras qu'à en laisser une là pour la prochaine fois.  
- Ma brosse à dents à côté de la tienne... Je crois que ça va un peu trop vite entre nous là...  
- Embrasse moi au lieu de dire des conneries. »

Elle se jeta à son cou, renversant au passage une bouteille de biéraubeurre vide qui trainait sur la commode. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sembla s'en soucier et il restèrent un moment enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Elle s'éloigna d'un pas, à regret, et il la détailla des yeux, la faisant rougir. Elle était toujours en sous-vêtements au milieu de la pièce, et elle baissa la tête.

« J'ai envie de te refaire l'amour, lui dit-il, joueur.  
- Sur le principe, je ne suis pas contre, au contraire. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'on ait le temps... »

Il lui tira la langue et la fit tomber sur le canapé, avant de se mettre au dessus d'elle, à genoux, lui bloquant les poignets. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, et ils se chamaillèrent joyeusement, avant qu'elle ne cède et qu'il l'embrasse dans le cou. Il la laissa partir et rejoignit la cuisine où il s'installa devant un café fumant qu'il bu à petite lampée. Tonks le rejoint en terminant de boutonner son chemisier et s'assit en face de lui, mordant du bout des dents dans un toast beurré. Il lui caressa la cuisse, et fit remarquer d'un air moqueur.

« Oh tu as une tache là !  
- Ça, je crois que c'est les spaghettis bolognaise d'hier soir. Donc c'est entièrement ta faute.  
- Ben attends, je vais l'enlever, commença-t-il en sortant sa baguette.  
- Non laisse, de toute façon je rentre chez mes parents demain pour faire des lessives, refusa-t-elle en posant sa main sur celle de Remus  
- Tu vois, tu recommences à me rappeler ton âge !  
- Arrête de bloquer sur notre différence d'âge ! dit la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils. L'obsession de son amant pour leur différence l'agaçait prodigieusement. Elle se demandait même si elle ne cachait pas une autre différence, que Remus garderait secrète.  
- T'as quand même treize ans de moins que moi. Imagine si tu me présentes à tes parents un jour...  
- Bon alors à partir de maintenant, on va se promettre un truc : pas de maths entre nous ! »

La formule amusa le sorcier. Un air de tristesse passa alors, fugacement, sur son visage. Elle allait vraiment lui manquer quand elle le quitterait en apprenant qu'il était un loup-garou. Il ne lui avait pas encore avoué son secret, et ne réussissait pas à le faire. Maintenant qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, il ne pouvait pas nier que leur relation devenait plus sérieuse, et il faudrait bien, à un moment ou à un autre, lui avouer. Mais il s'y refusait, voulant préserver, autant que faire se peut, le bonheur qui était le sien depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée.

Tonks enfila sa veste, pris son sac et embrassa son petit-ami avant de lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais il la retint par la main :

« On se voit ce soir ?  
- Y a intérêt parce qu'après on va pas se voir pendant tout le week end, alors... »

Elle avait interrompu sa phrase, rougissante.

« Alors je vais te manquer ? termina-t-il pour elle.  
- Ben oui... »


	3. James & Charity

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR

Résumé général : Recueil de One-shot, conversations après coucheries.

Résumé du chapitre : 7éme année de James Potter. Vacances de Noël. Il est avec Lily depuis quelques semaines, mais cette nuit là, il a dormi dans les bras de sa maîtresse, Charity Burbage (la futur prof d'études des moldus).

**************************************************

« Je t'aime... »

Elle avait murmuré ces quelques mots plus qu'elle ne les avait réellement prononcés. Il ne devait pas l'entendre. Pas que ce soit un secret, bien-sûr, tout le monde savait que Charity était amoureuse de James. Mais il y a des mots qui ne se disent pas quand on est l'autre, la clandestine.

Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme brun endormi. Elle sourit et l'embrassa doucement sur le front. Les baisers aussi étaient proscrits pour elle. Ce devait rester uniquement du sexe, elle le savait.

Depuis sa rupture avec James Potter, Charity Burbage était différente. Pour ceux qui la connaissaient peu, elle était toujours la même. Mais à bien l'observer, on ne pouvait que remarquer le voile de tristesse qui assombrissait son regard. Ses amies les plus proches étaient au courant de sa liaison avec le poursuiveur vedette des Gryffondors, et la désapprouvaient consciencieusement. Elle était parfaitement consciente de passer pour une salope, mais peu lui importait. Elle ne se sentait vivante que dans son regard... Et elle donnerait tout pour se sentir vivante, rien que quelques minutes...

Le jeune homme se réveilla et sourit à la jeune fille à ses cotés.

« Oh c'est toi. J'avais oublié que je dormais avec toi. Ça fait du bien, j'aime être avec toi.  
- Dis pas de connerie...  
- C'est vrai... J'aime être avec toi...  
- Je te sers quelque chose à boire ?  
- Je veux bien, merci. »

Elle se leva, enfila la chemise de son amant, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Ses parents étaient partis en week-end, et elle avait profité de leur absence pour inviter James à passer la soirée chez elle. Bien qu'il habite à seulement quelques minutes à pied, il avait choisi de rester pour la nuit. Pas une seule seconde il avait envisagé le canapé, et s'était installé, en boxer, dans le lit de la jeune fille, avec un naturel presque insultant. Charity ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir vexée, il lui paraissait si normal qu'elle l'accepterait qu'il ne faisait pratiquement aucun effort pour la séduire. Il la draguait un peu, évidemment, parce que c'était dans sa nature, mais en étant parfaitement conscient qu'elle était séduite d'avance...

Charity s'approcha du lit, deux grands verres de jus de citrouille dans les mains, tendit le sien à James, et s'assit à coté de lui. Elle but puis plongea son regard dans les grands yeux bleus de son amant. Il avait l'air préoccupé.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- Je ne sais pas... Je regrette...  
- Ce n'est pas très flatteur pour moi ça, remarqua-t-elle, tentant de mettre un peu d'humour dans leur échange.  
- Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas apprécié. Au contraire. Mais bon je suis casé... Si Lily savait ça...  
- Mais elle ne le sait pas, alors tout va bien.  
- Peut-être. Et puis, je ne veux pas que tu lui en veuilles. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on...  
- Couche ensemble ? finit-elle pour lui, fatiguée d'avance de le voir tourner autour du pot.  
- Voilà. Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois la considérer comme une rivale. Je l'aime tu sais.  
- Bien sur, répondit-elle, sceptique.  
- C'est vrai, assura-t-il, peut-être un peu trop fort pour être vraiment convainquant.  
- Mais je te crois. »

C'était logique. Parfaitement logique. Quand on est amoureux, on trompe sa copine avec son ex. Quand on n'aime pas son ex, on ne parvient pas à se détacher d'elle. Élémentaire, mon cher Watson. Charity chassa ces pensées de sa tête. Elle ne devait pas se remettre à espérer. Ce n'était que du sexe entre eux. Il ne reviendrait jamais avec elle. Elle ne faisait tout simplement pas le poids face à la grande Lily Evans, intelligente, jolie, savant mélange de douceur et d'autorité. Parce qu'elle ne savait pas dire non à cet énergumène aux cheveux en bataille qui était entré dans sa vie quelques années auparavant.

La voix de James la tira de ses rêveries :

« A quoi tu penses, Charity jolie ?  
- A rien. Tu fais quoi de ta journée ?  
- De mon après-midi tu veux dire ? Il est déjà treize heure vingt...  
- Oh ça va, tu m'as comprise ! Qu'est ce que tu peux être lourd quand tu t'y mets. »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête avec indulgence. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour cette agressivité qui apparaissait parfois dans ses propos. Elle le cachait très bien, mais il était normal qu'elle lui en veuille pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, pour ce qu'il lui faisait. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'il la faisait souffrir au delà du raisonnable. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de revenir vers elle régulièrement. Il ne l'aimait pas, il en était sûr, mais il ne savait se détacher d'elle pour autant.

Il se demandait si elle avait parlé de leur relation. Il se doutait bien que oui, mais lui n'en avait parlé à personne. Il avait un peu honte de son comportement. Il n'avait jamais été réellement fidèle, mais là, il vivait vraiment deux relations en parallèle. La vraie, l'officielle, avec Lily Evans. Et l'autre, la clandestine, avec Charity Burbage. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui le retenait vers la seconde. Avec la première tout était simple. Pour la première fois il se disait amoureux, pour la première fois, il parlait de faire sa vie avec une nénette. Pour tout le monde, il s'était rangé. Mais la présence de Charity rendait tout si compliqué... Il savait qu'il n'était pas heureux avec elle. Ils étaient restés ensemble plusieurs mois. Tout était simple, ils ne se disputaient pas, ils se comprenaient. Elle l'aimait réellement. Mais il manquait quelque chose. Ses silences étaient trop lourds à contempler. Et même s'ils se comprenaient sans avoir à parler, cette absence de mot sur leur relation lui faisait peur. Alors il l'avait quitté. Dans les mots. Car dans les faits, il savait très bien que leur relation n'était pas finie. Et qu'il faudrait un jour y mettre un point final, ou la reprendre là où il l'avait laissée. En attendant, il ne la quittait pas des yeux, et paniquait en la voyant lui échapper. Il avait été son premier, et depuis lui, au moins trois garçons avait partagé ses nuits. Au moins trois garçons connaissaient le goût de ses baisers, la chaleur de sa peau, son odeur...

Pourtant, s'il comprenait sa souffrance, s'il essayait de l'atténuer par des petites attentions presque invisibles, il avait du mal à l'accepter. Elle lui renvoyait une mauvaise image de lui. C'est pourquoi il lui répondit avec un peu plus de méchanceté qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

« Je dois voir Lily. Elle me présente à ma belle-famille demain, et elle veut me préparer psychologiquement. D'ailleurs j'ai pas reçu un hibou ?  
- J'en sais rien, t'as qu'à aller voir.  
- Tu boudes ? Faut pas bouder, sinon je viens plus moi... déclara-t-il d'un ton tranquille, parfaitement conscient qu'elle le retiendrait.  
- Je ne boude pas, j'ai la flemme de me lever. Et puis je suis fatiguée, assura-t-elle avec mauvaise foi, avant d'ajouter avec malice, tu étais particulièrement en forme cette nuit !  
- Avec toi toujours... Tu m'as rendu complètement dingue.  
- J'ai vu... J'adore...  
- Mais c'est pas possible, je t'ai complètement pervertie ! Tu vas bientôt être pire que moi ! s'exclama-t-il, presque choqué.  
- Mais non... Bon, tu vas le voir ce hibou, ou tu vas encore m'obliger à me lever ?  
- J'y vais, j'y vais... Je te rapporte quelque chose ?  
- Un autre verre s'il te plait, j'ai monstrueusement soif. »

Il se leva et entra dans le salon où il vit une chouette paresseusement installé sur le dossier du canapé. Une lettre était accrochée à sa patte gauche. Il reconnut la chouette de Lily, et lui gratouilla la tête avant de prendre le message. Le chat de Charity, qui habituellement adorait les autres animaux, était dans un coin de la pièce et surveillait l'oiseau en faisant le gros dos et en feulant régulièrement. James eut un sourire, ce chat était une véritable éponge vis à vis des sentiments de sa maîtresse. Il eut un sourire en lisant le message de sa petite amie, qui lui demandait d'être à Londres à quinze heure trente exactement, et pas une minute de retard. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et décida de s'activer s'il voulait profiter un peu de la présence de Charity avant de partir. Il alla remplir le verre de la jeune fille et le lui apporta dans la chambre, où elle était toujours, installée sur le lit, écoutant un vieux morceau de musique moldu sur sa petite radio.

« Tiens demoiselle, ceci est pour toi. Et je te conseille de bouger tes magnifiques petites fesses si tu veux qu'on ai le temps de se faire une petite partie de quidditch avant que je file.  
- Tu pars quand ? questionna-t-elle, une lueur inquiète et légèrement accusatrice dans la voix.  
- Quinze heure. Ce qui nous laisse approximativement une heure et demi pour un bon petit déj' et un peu de sport. J'ai une nouvelle tactique pour le match contre Serdaigle, j'ai absolument besoin de ton avis.  
- Ça y est, monsieur le grand capitaine de Quidditch nous refait sa crise de « je ne serais rien sans toi »... Ah ben bravo ! le taquina-t-elle  
- Tu sais très bien qu'on n'aurait pas fait de telles saisons sans ton jeu et tes conseils. Je ne suis le capitaine que parce que je suis plus doué pour les discours que toi.  
- Mouais... Dis... T'aurais pas vu mon soutien-gorge ?  
- Par terre, à droite du lit. Si tu ne te souviens plus comment il y a atterrit, je peux toujours te montrer une nouvelle fois... »

Charity rougit à l'évocation de leur nuit et se dépêcha de s'habiller pour rejoindre le salon, où un petit déjeuner les attendait, œuvre de l'elfe de maison, Voltage. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer la porte, James la retint par le bras, l'embrassa dans le cou, et la poussa sur le lit avant de se mettre à quatre patte au dessus d'elle, et de retirer la chemise blanche qui lui appartenait, mais qui allait beaucoup mieux à la jeune fille qu'à lui-même.

« Tu es sur qu'on à le temps pour ce genre de choses ?  
- Tant pis pour le quidditch... Je compte bien abuser de toi comme si c'était la dernière fois... Fais de même... »

Et il l'embrassa avec passion. Elle ferma les yeux, apaisant sa soif d'amour à la source des lèvres de son amant, avant de se laisser aller à l'étreinte qu'il lui proposait...


	4. Severus & Lily

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR

Résumé général : Recueil de One-shot, conversations après coucheries.

Résumé du chapitre : Severus et Lily entretiennent une liaison, tenue secrète, depuis quelques mois. A l'aube de leur sixième année, leur chemin se séparent. Ils ont fait l'amour une dernière fois...

*********************************************************************************************************

« Qu'est ce qu'on vient de faire ?

- Pardon ?  
- Tu as très bien entendu ma question. »

Severus Rogue lança un regard surpris à Lily Evans. Décidément, ce petit bout de femme l'étonnerait toujours. Il ne voyait pas vraiment le problème dans ce qui venait de se passer, et la perspective d'une discussion houleuse et forcément stérile le fatiguait d'avance.

« Je... Je ne l'ai pas comprise. Tu sais très bien ce qu'on vient de faire. On peut recommencer si tu as oublié ! »

Voilà, un peu d'humour devrait suffire à faire taire son amie. Lily Evans avait beau avoir la réputation de princesse de glace la plus sérieuse du collège, ceux qui la connaissaient réellement savait qu'elle vendrait sans doute son âme pour une bonne blague. Bon évidemment, là, pour le coup, il avait été plutôt mauvais. L'humour de la jeune fille se situait généralement un peu plus haut que le niveau de la ceinture, et elle préférait la finesse à la vulgarité.

« Severus, arrête ! ordonna t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs  
- Bien Lily jolie, à ton service, soupira le jeune homme, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
- Je veux dire... Pourquoi on a fait ça ? Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord ? Je croyais que c'était fini ?  
- Prend ça pour un adieu, marmonna-t-il d'une voix roque.  
- Oui... Peut-être... »

Lily replia ses jambes vers elle, les enlaça de ses bras, et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle semblait vouloir se faire aussi petite que possible, dans un espoir vain de retrouver la candeur et la tranquillité de ses premières années. Pourtant une larme coula sur sa joue, suivie d'un flot de ses semblables. Elle pleurait silencieusement, les yeux fixant le mur en face d'elle, où un serpent et une lionne, sur leur tableau, dormaient paisiblement.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda Severus d'un ton brusque. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment la manière de consoler une jeune femme en détresse.  
- Severus et la délicatesse d'un troll des montagnes ont encore frappé ! s'exclama-t-elle en ravalant ses larmes.  
- Pardon... C'est à cause de moi ?  
- Non. Enfin oui. Enfin je ne sais pas. J'ai peur, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer, laissant s'échapper chaque mot comme s'il lui coutait un effort insurmontable.  
- De moi ? »

Cette fois, ce n'était pas de l'humour. Severus avait toujours pensé qu'elle finirait par le quitter parce qu'il lui faisait peur. Il était le garçon le moins aimé de l'école. Certains le craignaient, d'autres le méprisaient, mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'ami. Il était connu pour son instabilité, sa lâcheté, son intelligence cruelle et ses penchants pour la magie noire. Un parfait Serpentard. Elle le tira de ses réflexions en lui mettant un gentil coup de poing dans l'épaule :

« Mais non idiot !  
- Alors de quoi ? questionna-t-il, se massant l'épaule pour la laisser croire qu'elle avait suffisamment de force pour lui faire mal.  
- Je ne sais pas trop... C'est vraiment fini nous deux ? »

Sa voix tremblait d'inquiétude, mais ses yeux brillaient de détermination. Que ça l'amuse ou non, Severus Rogue n'échapperait pas à une discussion.

« Est ce que ça a vraiment commencé ? »

Répondre à une question par une question. Le meilleur échappatoire face aux interrogations gênantes. Mais Lily ne se laissa pas avoir par la manœuvre du jeune homme, et elle laissa son regard planté dans celui de Severus, espérant sans doute que s'il ne répondait pas par des mots, ses yeux parleraient pour lui. Il secoua la tête et continua :

« Non ce n'est pas fini. Pas si tu ne le veux pas, essaya-t-il dans un espoir un peu fou.  
- Si. On en a déjà parlé, affirma-t-elle d'un ton implacable.  
- Alors pourquoi me poses tu la question ? se rebella-t-il, exaspéré par la capacité de la jeune fille à ne pas savoir ce qu'elle voulait, mais à en être pourtant parfaitement certaine.  
- Parce que tu me manques déjà. J'ai toujours cru que l'on ne se quitterait jamais. Et là... Tu vas devenir un mangemort. Je reste une sang de bourbe. On a pas le choix. Et pourtant j'ai espéré. J'ai vraiment cru que...  
- Que je renierais tout pour toi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton grinçant, accentuant le dernier mot en espérant lui faire comprendre l'arrogance de sa requête.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! s'étouffa-t-elle, outrée.  
- Si. C'est très exactement ce que tu as voulu dire. Mais tu sais bien que je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas le choix...

- On a toujours le choix ! rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix sans appel.  
- Pas moi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. »

La jeune fille bouillonnait de colère. Il était tellement encré dans ses certitudes et son rôle de victime qu'il n'essayait même pas de faire changer les choses. Pourtant, elle était certaine qu'il aurait pu. Il était intelligent, ambitieux. Capable du pire comme du meilleur. Elle soupira et décida :

« Bon, arrêtons cette discussion ici. Sinon je vais encore avoir envie de te frapper.  
- Lily la tigresse... la taquina-t-il, un sourire moqueur accrochés à ses lèvres fines.  
- Oh arrête ! C'est la clique à Potter qui m'appellent comme ça !  
- Ils ne savent pas à quel point ça te va bien... Moi non plus je ne savais pas avant aujourd'hui ! »

Il haussa les sourcils, le regard coquin et se tourna pour lui montrer son dos, où les ongles de la jeune fille avait laissé plusieurs marques parfaitement visibles. Honteuse et troublée, elle balbutia :

« C'est vrai ? Je... je n'ai pas voulu... je ne savais pas !  
- Je te taquine. Tu as été merveilleuse. Comme d'habitude... Ce n'est pas fatigant d'être toujours si merveilleuse ?  
- Tu es d'une bêtise ! rougit-elle.  
- Oui. Mais ça te plait ! soupira-t-il en s'affaissant sur l'oreiller.  
- Non. Il y a d'autre choses qui me plaisent plus chez toi.  
- Du genre ?  
- Tu poses cette question uniquement pour que je te chante tes louanges, accusa t-elle, faussement outrée.  
- Faux ! Bon d'accord... Allez ma jolie Lily, si tu ne veux pas perdre de points, il serait peut-être l'heure que tu rejoignes ton dortoir. Et que j'aille en retenue.  
- Exact. »

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et commencèrent à s'habiller, tentant sans doute de se donner la parfaite apparence des deux préfets qu'ils étaient. Elle se tourna vers lui et l'observa enfiler ses vêtements. Il n'était objectivement pas beau, et pourtant il lui plaisait. Elle aimait son corps, elle aimait son odeur, et quoi qu'en disent ses camarades de maison, il n'avait pas les cheveux gras ! Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle le fixait, il lui lança un regard interrogateur, et, de sa voix la plus naturelle, elle lui demanda :

« T'aurais pas vu mon soutien-gorge ?  
- Par terre, à droite du lit.  
- Tu appelles ça un lit ? s'amusa-t-elle, observant l'assemblage de coussins et de couverture que son ami venait de désigner.  
- En même temps... Tu aurais préféré qu'on fasse ça dans un de nos dortoirs ?  
- Certes, certes, admit-elle en passant sa robe.  
- C'est ma cravate que tu es en train de mettre... observa-t-il, moqueur.  
- Oh oui pardon ! Je pense que si j'arrive dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avec une cravate de Serpentard, je vais me faire huer. Sirius Black serait capable de me faire bannir de Gryffondor !  
- D'ailleurs, tu pourras me venger de Black ? Je vais passer la soirée à classer des dossiers avec Rusard à cause de lui !  
- Je te signale que tu as fait explosé son chaudron... remarqua-t-elle d'une voix égale.  
- C'était sa faute, s'obstina-t-il. Quand il s'agissait de Sirius Black, il était d'une mauvais foi infinie.  
- Mais bien sur. Allez, je suis partie. »

Elle lui posa un baiser sur la joue, et s'approcha de la porte en finissant de nouer les liens de sa cape. Il attrapa le bras de la jeune fille, et la fixa droit dans les yeux, s'étourdissant de leur pureté.

« Lily.

- Oui ?  
- Je t'ai...

- Non ! le coupa-t-elle, paniquée. Ne le dis pas... C'est déjà bien assez difficile comme ça ! Au revoir Severus. »

Elle sorti en claquant la porte, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. Il observa un long moment l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant, comme s'il espérait la voir revenir et lui sauter au cou, dans un de ces éclats de rire dont elle avait le secret. Comme de toute évidence, elle ne réapparaissait pas, il secoua la tête, et murmura d'une voix sans vie :

« Adieu Lily... »

*********************************************************************************************************

Si ça vous a plu, où si vous avez détestez, ou même si cela vous laisse indifférent, n'hésitez pas à review !


	5. Lee & Katie

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR

**Résumé général** : Recueil de One-shot, conversations après coucheries.

**Résumé du chapitre** : Lee Jordan et Katie Bell se réveillent dans la salle sur demande après avoir fêté comme il se doit la création de l'AD. Ils ont passé la nuit ensemble.

**Note de l'auteur** : Je n'avais pas mis à jour depuis longtemps et j'ai eu envie de vous livrer un nouveau chapitre. Cette fois, c'est assez clair, le pairing et le contexte ne sont que prétextes à la discussion. J'ai donc pris la liberté de leur inventer un caractère, on n'en sait pas beaucoup sur eux, même si on peut imaginer Lee assez proche des jumeaux, et que je vois Katie comme quelqu'un de pas mal en retrait (sans doute car il lui est arrivé pas mal de crasses quand même, quand on y pense !). Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une main secoua Katie dans son sommeil. Elle grommela quelques mots inintelligibles et se retourna de l'autre coté. La main s'obstina, Katie se tourna encore. Comme la main ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser tranquille, elle ouvrit les yeux douloureusement. Un visage ravie surmonté de dreadlocks en pagaille la surplomber.

« Bonjour toi, sourit le garçon.

- Oh punaise, tu m'as fait peur ! s'écria la jeune fille en reculant.

- Désolé... » affirma Lee en ne semblant pas désolé pour deux sous.

Le jeune garçon dont elle partageais le lit était en effet Lee Jordan, un de ses camarades qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment considéré comme un ami proche, mais dont elle appréciait pourtant la compagnie. Les souvenirs de la soirée lui revinrent alors en mémoire et elle rougit violemment.

« Qu'est ce que je fais dans ton lit moi ? demanda-t-elle, espérant à tout hasard que ses souvenirs soient faux.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? rétorqua-t-il en la regardant, légèrement paniqué.

- Si. Si évidemment je me souviens, avoua-t-elle en se passant une main sur le visage.

- Tant mieux. »

Comme elle levait un sourcil interrogateur, il développa :

« Je me voyais mal t'expliquer.

- Très drôle. »

Elle se redressa dans le lit, et lorsque le drap glissa sur son ventre, elle prit soudainement conscience de sa nudité. Elle se réenfonça sous la couette, en sortit légèrement la tête, et lança un regard gêné à son camarade.

« Je veux dire... On en a fait une là hein ?

- Je crois aussi. En même temps je ne regrette pas. C'était une chouette soirée, non ?

- Et une chouette nuit, c'est vrai, admit-elle, rosissante. Si on m'avait dit un jour que je me réveillerais au petit matin dans tes bras... ajouta-t-elle, un brin rêveuse.

- Au petit matin ? Désolée de te décevoir, mais il est midi passé. On est plus vraiment au petit matin ! lui fit-il remarquer d'un air mutin.

-Pardon ? Tu pouvais pas me réveiller plus tôt ? Tout le monde va s'apercevoir de mon absence ! Qu'est ce que je vais raconter aux filles moi ? »

Elle se mit à paniquer et retourna la couette, sans doute à la recherche de ses vêtements, et tomba nez à nez avec un boxer qui ne lui appartenais de toute évidence pas. Elle le lança au visage de son propriétaire qui l'enfila sans se départir de son sourire moqueur. Lorsqu'elle trouva sa propre culotte, elle l'enfila sans sortir du lit, honteuse à l'idée qu'il la voit nue. Elle savait pourtant pertinemment qu'il l'avait déjà vu dans cet état quelques heures auparavant, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne complexait pas sur son corps, mais elle était suffisamment pudique pour que la situation la gêne. Lee leva les yeux au ciel en voyant la manœuvre, et affirma avec force :

« Tu n'auras rien à leur raconter. Quand elles sont parties, tu étais en train de vomir dans les toilettes. Elles auront penser que tu n'as pas eu la force de retourner au dortoir et que je suis resté te surveiller.

- Bien sûr, et elles ne vont pas penser qu'il s'est passé quoi que ce soit ! ironisa Katie, d'une humeur soudainement devenue détestable.

- Dis que j'ai la réputation de profiter de toutes les jeunes filles bourrées que je croise, continue ! fit semblant de se vexer Lee. Non sérieusement, désolée de te décevoir, mais nous ne paraissions ni l'un ni l'autre en état de se livrer à quelques ébats que ce soit. »

Son regard se perdit dans le vague alors qu'il revivait en pensée la nuit qu'il avait passé avec la jeune poursuiveuse. La soirée avait bien commencé, on fêtait la création de l'AD. La fête battait son plein dans la salle sur demande quand Katie avait émis le vœux d'aller rejoindre le dortoir. Alicia et Angelina l'en avait empêchée. Lee n'aurait pas su dire comment, mais quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde quittait le lieu de la fête en petit groupe pour rejoindre les dortoirs, l'heure du couvre-feu étant passé depuis longtemps déjà. Tout le monde sauf Katie, occupée à redécorer un coin de la salle sur demande, et Lee, à qui l'alcool donnait des penchants altruiste et qui avait accepté de veiller sur elle et de la ramener à son dortoir quand elle serait en état. Ou a défaut, de la surveiller sur place. Lee n'aurait pas non plus su dire comment, mais une heure plus tard, il s'était retrouvé à la rassurer alors qu'elle lui confiait ses craintes. La potion anti-gueule de bois avait la propriété de supprimer les effets secondaires indésirables qu'entraînait une forte consommation de Whisky pur feu, mais pas celle d'annuler l'effet désinhibant que l'alcool pouvait avoir. C'est comme ça qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés nus l'un et l'autre, cherchant l'assurance qu'ils étaient bien vivants dans les caresses qu'ils se prodiguaient.

Elle avait du suivre le même cheminement de pensée que lui car elle ajouta, d'un air indéfinissable :

« Et pourtant...

- Comme tu dis.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire alors ? s'enquit-elle, sa voix retrouvant les accents de panique que les souvenirs lui avaient fait perdre.

- Ben rien. Tu es amoureuse ? demanda-t-il le plus naturellement du monde

- Non, assura t-elle après une seconde de réflexion.

- Moi non plus, souffla-t-il, rassuré. Donc on ne va rien faire. C'était juste une bêtise de gens saouls, c'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde.

- Ça t'arrive souvent ?

- C'est déjà arrivé une fois ou deux. »

Comme un sourire malicieux éclairait le visage de la poursuiveuse, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Non pas plus, je t'assure ! C'est la première fois que tu fais une chose pareille ? s'étonna-t-il

- Au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas aperçue, je ne suis pas vraiment le genre de fille qui se mets la tête à l'envers à chaque soirée un peu arrosée ! répliqua t-elle d'une voix acerbe.

- Oui, ça s'est vu hier soir. Enfin avant que tu te mettes à vomir. Comment diable les jumeaux ont-ils fait pour te convaincre de boire ? s'exclama-t-il, aussi curieux que moqueur.

- C'est votre jeu pourri ça ! Et vos alcools sous dosés qu'on se rends pas compte de ce qu'on boit ! affirma-t-elle avec humeur. J'ai bu tant que ça ? s'enquit-elle, soudain inquiète.

- Honnêtement ? »

Devant le sourire moqueur du jeune homme, elle tenta de l'assommer avec la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main. Il s'agissait de la chemise du garçon, qui l'enfila en frissonnant. Elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, contempla le plafond, et demanda, pensive :

« Comment ça se fait que j'ai pas mal à la tête ?

- Je suis un excellent antidote, assura-t-il avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

- Et sinon ? questionna-t-elle, imperturbable.

- Je t'ai donné ce qu'il fallait pour que ça n'arrive pas. Et au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais pas, l'emballage posé sur la table de nuit n'est pas là par hasard. Je suis un gentleman, my dear. »

Elle rougit en voyant ce qu'il lui désignait du regard.

« Oh. Je t'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé à ça, dit-elle d'une voix étonnamment aigüe.

- C'est pourtant toi qui y a pensé hier soir, la rassura-t-il.

- Ah bon ? Je suis incroyablement lucide quand j'ai bu.

- N'est ce pas. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non, merci. »

Il s'était levé, avait enfilé son pantalon, et s'approchait maintenant de la mini-cuisine qui était apparue dans la pièce. Cette salle sur demande était décidément incroyable. Elle voulu le rejoindre mais après quelques recherches infructueuse, elle interrogea :

« Dis, j'ai la question qui tue : t'as pas vu mon soutien gorge ?

- Par terre, à droite du lit.

- Merci. »

Elle l'enfila, passa sa chemise puis sa robe de sorcière, et le rejoint pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il buvait son jus de citrouille en la regardant quand elle prit la parole :

« Bon ben je crois qu'il est temps de se quitter.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on retourne chacun séparément voir les autres, comme des voleurs ? Désolée de te dire ça, mais si tu veux passer inaperçue, mieux vaut arriver ensemble en plaisantant, ça évitera que qui que ce soit se fasse des idées, expliqua-t-il avec patience.

- C'est toi le pro. Du coup, je veux bien un thé. Au citron, réclama t-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

- Pas de problème. Je te prépare ça.

- Merci. Pour tout. » précisa-t-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Il lui apporta son thé et s'assit à coté d'elle. Il la regarda et entreprit d'attacher sa cravate. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans parler, chacun plongé dans des réflexions que seul peut apporter un lendemain de soirée. Au bout d'un moment, il la regarda dans les yeux et demanda, avec un peu d'inquiétude dans la voix :

« C'était la première fois ?

- Non, le rassura-t-elle. Pas loin, mais non. J'ai quand même la fierté de pouvoir affirmer que j'ai vécu ma première fois avec l'homme que j'aimais. »

Il se retint de demander de qui elle parlait, ne lui connaissant pas de liaison avec qui que ce soit dans le château, et questionna plutôt, d'un ton badin :

« Tu étais bourrée ?

- Non ! affirma-t-elle, outrée.

- Fais pas cette tête. La première fois, on est tous un peu bourré.

- Et bien pas moi, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton sans appel. Tu es un sombre crétin.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Elle lui envoya un coussin sur le crâne et ils éclatèrent de rire, ensemble. Simplement heureux de savoir que tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là ne changerait rien à leur amitié, si ce n'est une complicité en plus, l'étrange satisfaction de partager un secret.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je comprendrais qu'il n'y ai plus grand monde pour review après tant de temps, mais si vous avez lu, n'hésitez pas à me faire un petit signe, histoire de me motiver à me remettre à ce recueil, pour lequel j'ai pas mal d'idée que je n'ai pas encore traitées. Si vous avez des désirs particuliers que ce soit en terme de situation ou de pairing, n'hésitez pas à faire signe. Je peux d'ors et déjà vous annoncer que je prévois un yuri (avec Luna, mais je ne sais pas encore qui lui fera face... Ginny sans doute) et un yaoi (voire plusieurs, j'aime pas mal de couple gays ^^ Vous pouvez de toute façon compter sur mon couple fétiche, Sirius/Remus, et j'imagine bien un savoureux James/Severus). Et j'envisage un Hagrid/Mme Maxime, voire un Flitwick/McGonagall. Enjoy =)


	6. Luna & Ginny

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR

**Résumé général** : Recueil de One-shot, conversations après coucheries.

**Résumé du chapitre** : Ginny et Luna commencent leur sixième année. Dans un Poudlard dominé par les Carrows et par Rogue, elles se sont laissées aller à un moment de tendresse.

**Note de l'auteur** : Allez, je suis motiver, je vous ai écrit un nouvel OS et je vous le poste dans la foulée. Ne vous habituez pas à ce rythme de publication surtout, je ne peux pas promettre que ça va durer. Le Ginny/Luna est enfin arrivé, c'est King Pumpkin qui va être contente ! Contrairement au Lee/Katie, cette fois ci c'est le pairing qui m'a inspiré la conversation et je pense que ça se voit. Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un regard. Une caresse. Un souffle. Un baiser.

« Whaouh. C'était... whaouh.

- Merci. J'ai trouvé ça whaouh aussi.

- Ah bon ? J'aurais cru que... Enfin... Je me suis sentie idiote parfois. »

Les deux adolescentes se sourièrent, timides. Luna Lovegood semblait sereine, alors qu'un tourbillon de sentiments se déchiraient sous le crâne de sa comparse, Ginny Weasley.

« Tu es lesbienne alors ? demanda la rouquine d'un ton qui se voudrait naturel.

- C'est bien le moment de te poser la question, remarqua la blonde, moqueuse. Oui, je le suis. Une bizarrerie de plus à mettre à mon palmarès je suppose.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Tu n'es pas bizarre ! rétorqua l'autre jeune fille avec force.

- Si, bien sûr que je le suis. Mais ce n'est pas grave. »

Luna regardait son amie, songeuse. Elle paraissait la jauger du regard. Ginny se redressa, tirant le drap sur son corps, et regarda l'autre jeune fille avec tendresse. Celle ci sembla alors se décider, et demanda, d'une voix plus timide qu'à l'ordinaire :

« C'est si différent avec un garçon ?

- Non, je suppose que non. Disons simplement que cette douceur ne m'étais pas familière.  
- Il est brutal ? interrogea l'adolescente avec un regard gourmand.

- Non, c'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Et ne parle pas de lui comme ça. Tu me rappelles que je l'ai trompé.

- Vous n'êtes plus ensemble.

- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, je ne sais pas vraiment où on en est. Je crois qu'il veut me protéger et qu'il est mort de trouille. Je crois qu'il m'aime.

- Tu veux bien arrêter de parler de ton petit ami quand tu viens de passer un moment dans mes bras ?

- Pardon. Tu m'aimes ?

- Qu'est ce que l'amour ? Je crois qu'il y a des joncheruine qui essayent d'entrer dans ta tête. Tu devrais faire attention. »

Ginny éclata de rire, d'un vrai rire franc et rassurant, auquel Luna se joignit de bon cœur. C'était exactement pour ça que la rouquine appréciait tant son amie. Cette folie douce qu'elle savait laisse ressortir au bon moment. Non, Luna Lovegood était loin d'être idiote ou folle. Luna Lovegood avait simplement fait le choix de croire en l'incroyable, et avait l'adorable capacité de tirer partie de cette apparente folie lorsque l'occasion s'y prêter. C'était apaisant et étrangement vivifiant en même temps.

La plus jeune des Weasley croisa les bras sur son torse et se mordit la lèvre, signe chez elle d'une profonde réflexion. Elle se demandait quels étaient les sentiments de son amie à son égard, dans quel mesure elle venait de foutre en l'air des années d'amitiés, bref, elle tentait de faire le point sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se savait attirée par Luna, mais elle se savait aussi irrémédiablement amoureuse du grand Harry Potter.

« Tu crois que je devrais en parler à Harry ?

- Pardon ? Non ça ne me semble pas l'idée du siècle ma douce !

- Il va s'en rendre compte, insista la rousse.

- C'est un garçon. Occupé à sauver le monde. Il ne se rendra compte de rien du tout.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il fait si peu attention à moi ? ne put s'empêcher de questionner Ginny.

- Tu sais Ginny, tu es un peu comme... un ronflak cornu, décréta Luna calmement.

- Je suis un ronflak cornu ? répéta Ginny, habituée aux affirmations saugrenues de son amie.

- Mais oui ! Tu es bien caché dans le cœur d'Harry Potter, donc certains affirme que tu n'existe pas pour lui. Mais au fond, tu es extrêmement importante pour son équilibre. Comme un ronflak cornu.

- Les ronflak cornus sont important pour quel équilibre exactement ? questionna Ginny, amusée.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas. » conclut la blonde en attrapant un soutien gorge au fond du lit.

Ginny regarda autour d'elle. C'est Luna qui lui avait fait découvrir cette pièce, quelques années auparavant. Elle ressemblait à un appartement abandonné depuis longtemps, avec sa décoration à la mode des années soixante. Le lit sur lequel elles étaient installés occupait un bon tiers de la pièce, le reste étant meublé de plusieurs bibliothèques couvertes de livre de sortilèges et de roman à l'eau de rose, d'une petite table avec un banc et d'un évier surmonté d'un petit placard. Plusieurs miroirs occupait les murs. Ginny secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées, et demanda :

« Dis, j'ai la question qui tue : t'as pas vu mon soutien gorge ?

- Par terre à droite du lit.

- Non, c'est le tien ça. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous n'avons pas tout à fait la même profondeur de bonnet.

- Ah oui, exact. » dit Luna en se tournant vers Ginny.

La rouquine observa son amie, médusée : elle avait réussi à faire rentre ses seins dans le soutien gorge de Ginny, dont la petite poitrine n'avait rien à voir avec celle opulente dont la blonde avait été gâtée. Cela donnait l'air assez ridicule à Luna. Cette dernière quitta le soutien gorge et mis le sien en confirmant, souriante, que c'était plus agréable. Ginny eut un peu honte de la jeune fille à se moment là, et elle rougit violemment quand celle ci voulut l'embrasser sur le front.

Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, elle dit dans un sourire un peu mélancolique :

« Tu as honte de moi n'est ce pas. Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas un couple, tu devrais assumer à la fois ton homosexualité et le choix de ta petite-amie.

- Mais... Non ! Je n'ai pas honte de toi ! assura Ginny, outrée.

- Bien sûr que si. En tant qu'amie ça va, tu arrives à faire avec. Mais tu ne saurais jamais assumer devant les autres d'avoir une telle relation avec moi. Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude. »

Luna n'avait même pas l'air vraiment triste en disant cela. Elle semblait plutôt énoncer une vérité, un peu désagréable mais avec laquelle elle avait apprit à vivre.

Ginny prit conscience que son amie avait raison. Elle même était plutôt populaire, ayant toujours bénéficié de l'aura de ses frères ainés et cultivant son tempérament enflammé, et elle était fière de cette popularité qui ne résisterait pas longtemps à l'annonce d'un couple aussi improbable. Elle hocha lentement la tête et son amie la prit dans ses bras. Le contact la fit frissonner.

« Regarde moi. Tout va bien. Je t'aime comme ça.

- Moi aussi.

- Je sais, l'apaisa-t-elle en la serrant un peu plus fort.

- Tu es vraiment étonnante, tu sais ? C'est un compliment, précisa-t-elle en souriant.

- Alors tout va bien. »

Oui. Tout allait pour le mieux. Ginny finit de s'habiller et se mit à marcher de long en large dans la pièce. Luna, encore en sous-vêtement, rit et prit la rousse par la main, l'entraînant dans une ronde joyeuse, qui se termina sur le canapé en une bataille d'oreiller. Lorsque Ginny eut reprit son souffle, elle demanda :

« On ne reparlera jamais de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ?

- Seulement si tu ne le souhaites pas, précisa l'élève de Serdaigle.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je souhaite, avoua l'autre d'une voix piteuse.

- Alors ne t'inquiète pas. Tout sera plus clair bientôt, assura-t-elle d'une voix prophétique.

- Si tu le dis... »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Je n'ai pas trop défiguré les deux jeunes filles ? J'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre, je voulais vraiment l'écrire mais va savoir pourquoi, j'ai galéré. Je suis assez convaincue par ma Ginny, moins par ma Luna.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ;)


	7. Bill & Fleur

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR.

**Résumé général** : Recueil de One-shot, conversations après coucheries.

**Résumé du chapitre** : Quelques jours après l'intrusion des mangemorts dans Poudlard, le décès de Dumbledor et la morsure de Bill par Fenrir Greyback, Bill et Fleur se retrouve au terrier. C'est la première fois qu'ils font l'amour depuis que Bill a été attaqué.

**Note de l'auteur** : Pfffiou, j'ai eu du mal avec cet OS. Pour les dialogues, pas de soucis mais pour la mise en scène, j'ai eu plus de mal. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, Bill est un personnage qui me touche particulièrement, j'espère que ma vision de lui vous plaira !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fleur reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et respira paisiblement, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'au moment présent, pour quelques instants. Elle entendit le crissement du drap entre les doigts de son compagnon, et elle se retourna pour regarder un Bill Weasley fixant le vide d'un regard dur, fermement agrippé au tissu qu'il tenait dans les mains.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda la jeune femme, inquiète.

- Rien.

- Et en vrai ? rétorqua-t-elle, impatiente.

- Rien je te dis ! souffla Bill, agacé.

- Si on doit se marier, il va falloir que tu te décides à me parler un peu quand ça ne va pas, tu sais ? lui sourit-elle avec patience.

- Non. Je te dis que tout va bien, affirma-t-il, obstiné.

- Les hommes... »

Elle alla pour l'embrasser mais il la retint. Elle se recula, blessée, et lui lança un regard interrogatif, ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Il enfila son caleçon noir, et s'assit dans le lit, fixant toujours en face de lui. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement, et maladroitement, comme une adolescente, elle l'embrassa sur la joue avec délicatesse. Il la regarda, et murmura enfin :

« Les hommes ? Mais je n'en suis plus vraiment un.

- J'aurais du m'en douter. Tu es un idiot, asséna-t-elle d'une voix sans réplique.

- Non. Tu as vu comme j'ai été ? Je t'ai fait mal. Et j'ai apprécié. »

Sa voix s'était cassée sur les derniers mots. Il se leva et rejoint la fenêtre où il alluma une cigarette maladroitement. La jeune Française détestait cette manie chez lui. Elle corrigea néanmoins avec simplicité :

« Tu ne m'as pas fait vraiment mal. Et j'ai apprécié aussi.

- Et si un jour je te faisais vraiment mal ?

- Tu saurais t'arrêter à temps. Je te connais, argua Fleur, soucieuse.

- Tu me connaissais, ne put-il s'empêcher de nier.

- Écoute moi bien : je refuse sincèrement que tu laisses ce salaud gagné. Rien n'a changé depuis...

- Si ! coupa-t-il brusquement. Tout a changé. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec celui que j'étais avant.

- Je ne crois pas. Tu as le même regard, exprima-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

- Et alors ?

- Le regard est le miroir de l'âme, tout le monde sait ça, affirma-t-elle en retrouvant sa superbe.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre. »

Il sembla soudain s'affaisser sur lui-même. Il lança un regard misérable à son amie et elle eut alors l'impression qu'il avait pris plusieurs années en quelques instants, comme si tous les évènements des derniers jours lui étaient revenus en mémoire. Elle ressentit brutalement un accès terrible de haine et de rancœur à l'égard de Voldemort, des mangemorts, de Greyback et aussi à l'égard d'elle-même. De ne pas avoir sur le protéger. D'aller bien alors qu'il souffrait. Le rouquin caressa sa cicatrice pensivement et reprit, d'une voix incertaine :

« J'ai l'impression que je vais devenir un espèce de monstre du jour au lendemain. Que je ne saurais plus me contrôler. Que je vais finir par tuer quelqu'un. Si je te faisais du mal, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner, expliqua-t-il, avouant pour la première fois sa peur de se transformer totalement.

- Tu n'en es pas un, tu sais. Et tant bien même, je ne cesserais pas de t'aimer pour autant. Si ça peut te rassurer, on prendra les mesures qu'il faut les nuits de pleine lune. Mais dans tous les cas, tu restes la même personne la majorité du temps. Et je refuse que ce semeur de haine réussisse ce qu'il a entreprit. Je refuse qu'il nous sépare.

- Tu dois avoir raison, confirma-t-il d'une voix lasse en rejoignant le lit.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas complétement humaine non plus... Cela ne t'a jamais empêché de m'aimer.

- Aucun rapport. Toi... tu sèmes la beauté autour de toi. Moi je ne saurais que semer la mort, nia-t-il.

- Tu crois que c'est facile d'être moi ? Tu crois que je n'ai jamais vu les regards jaloux des femmes qui aimeraient m'étriper ? Tu crois que c'est agréable de ne jamais pouvoir rencontrer un homme sans qu'il y ait d'arrière pensée ? contra-t-elle brusquement.

- Je ne pensais pas que...

- Tout le monde a ses souffrances, tout le monde a ses démons, le coupa-t-elle. Bien-sûr que ce qui t'es arrivé n'est pas agréable, bien sûr que tu souffres, bien sûr que tu as peur. Mais personne n'a une vie toute rose. Ce qui t'arrive est peut-être plus difficile que ce qui arrive à d'autres. Mais d'autres encore vivent des horreurs que tu ne saurais imaginer. L'homme que j'aime n'aurais jamais l'arrogance de se croire le seul à souffrir, de penser que personne ne peut imaginer ce qu'il ressent. »

Elle rougit devant cet accès de colère qu'elle ne maîtriser pas. Elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment parler de sa souffrance à elle. Elle faisait toujours son possible pour garder auprès des gens qu'elle aimait son image de femme forte. Fleur savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de lui raconter ça, mais elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Elle aimait le Bill fort, rassurant, calme, et très égoïstement, elle n'avait pas le courage de le réconforter comme aurait du le faire une femme aimante.

Pourtant, Bill lui sourit enfin. Elle eut l'impression que le sang recommençait à circuler normalement dans ses veines. Peut-être avait-il simplement besoin d'un bon choc.

« Tu dois avoir raison.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison. C'est précisément la raison pour laquelle tu vas m'épouser, minauda-t-elle.

- Tu feras attention, tu as les chevilles qui enflent.

- Ne soit pas insolent, le réprimanda-t-elle. Dis, j'ai la question qui tue : t'as pas vu mon soutien gorge ?

- Par terre à droit du lit. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit réutilisable après le traitement que je lui ai fait subir, railla-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas tord. J'ai été drôlement bien inspiré de ramener mes affaires ici. »

Il comprit le message et prit un soutien gorge noir dans le tiroir de la commode pour le lui apporter. Ce faisant, il plaisanta :

« En même temps, tu vis ici depuis plusieurs mois. Cela semblait un tantinet plus judicieux.

- Vrai. Ta mère commence à m'apprécier non ? s'enquit Fleur.

- Bien sûr !

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te pose la question. Selon toi il n'y a jamais eu la moindre tension entre nous.  
- C'est parce qu'effectivement, il n'y a jamais eu la moindre tension entre vous, affirma-t-il avec beaucoup de mauvaise fois.

- Je refuse de relever une bêtise pareille. »

Elle enfila son soutien gorge, sa culotte et attrapa la robe que lui tendait le rouquin avec obligeance. Lui même avait revêtit un jean et une chemise rouge, qui lui donnait beaucoup d'allure mais un look un peu trop moldu au goût de la jolie blonde.

Cette dernière se leva, regarda dans le miroir et se lança un ou deux sorts cosmétiques pour retrouver un visage présentable. Puis elle se tourna vers lui, et s'exclama dans un sourire mutin :

« Hé... Tu sais quoi ? On va se marier !

- Punaise... Dans quelques semaines nous serons mariés... Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Tu n'as pas peur que l'on soit en train de faire une erreur ? Tu ne crois pas que l'on presse ce mariage parce que l'on a peur qu'il ne soit plus possible très vite ? » questionna-t-il.

Bill Weasley était décidément bien trop souvent emprunt au doute depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Elle réfléchit une seconde, cherchant un argument logique à lui opposer. Fleur savait pertinemment que parler d'instinct à Bill revenait à parler de sérieux aux jumeaux. Sous son allure cool, Bill était profondément attaché à la logique, et résonnait à la manière d'un parfait Serdaigle.

La jeune femme affirma enfin :

« C'est ce qu'ont fait tes parents, ça ne leur a pas mal réussi.

- Tu as raison, reconnut-il une fois encore.

- Tes parents d'ailleurs ne vont pas tarder à s'inquiéter, ajouta-t-elle après avoir regardé l'horloge murale. Tu te lèves généralement aux aurores et il va être dix heures.

- Je dors plus maintenant, contra-t-il.

- Je n'appelle pas ce que l'on vient de faire dormir, plaisanta Fleur.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Tu as du rêvé, prétendit-il en se rapprochant sensuellement d'elle.

- Alors faisons de ce rêve une réalité » proposa la jolie blonde en entrant dans le jeu de son amant.

Il la poussa sur le lit et l'embrassa dans le cou avec passion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je n'ai pas d'idée arrêtée pour mon prochain OS... Donc c'est le moment pour me soumettre un couple, je ferais en sorte qu'il arrive vite. A bientôt mes p'tits loups !


	8. Sirius & Remus

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR.

**Résumé général** : Recueil de One-shot, conversations après coucheries.

**Résumé du chapitre** : Sirius et Remus sont en septième année. Ils sont amants depuis quelques mois. Ils se retrouvent en cachette dans une salle secrète de Poudlard, n'osant pas dévoiler leur liaison à leurs amis.

**Note de l'auteur** : Après tout ce temps, je suis de retour. Merci à Celune pour sa review qui m'a donné envie d'écrire un OS de plus. Comme d'habitude, je ne peux pas vous promettre quand arrivera le prochain... Pour ceux que ça intéresserait - s'il me reste quelques lecteurs - j'ai une fic longue de prévue, très différentes de ça...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius ouvrit les yeux et regarda par la fenêtre. La nuit était noire. Il secoua son ami doucement.

— Hello mon p'tit loup, souffla Sirius lorsque Remus ouvrit les yeux.  
— M'appelle pas comme ça, bougonna ce dernier.  
— Désolé... Si on peut plus plaisanter.  
— On ne plaisante pas de ces choses là, répondit le lycanthrope d'un ton sans appel.

Sirius lui adressa un demi sourire avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Il s'étira et jeta un œil à sa montre avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il s'installa contre les oreillers et soupira d'aise.

— Quelle heure est-il ? interrogea Remus.  
— 04h47 très exactement. Bien trop tôt si tu veux mon avis.  
— Alors pourquoi diable me réveilles tu ? s'exclama le garçon, un rien outré.  
— Pour le plaisir de me rendormir dans tes bras, quoi d'autre ? assura le jeune homme d'un air angélique  
— C'est d'une intelligence ! Et tu pouvais pas faire ça en me laissant dormir ?  
— Absolument pas. Ce serait bien moins marrant. Et de toute façon, si j'avais essayé de me blottir dans tes bras, tu te serais réveillé. Autant faire ça franchement, affirma Sirius, catégorique.

Il s'installa dans ses bras et Remus l'embrassa tendrement. Sirius rosit de plaisir et ajouta :

— En plus comme ça tu peux m'embrasser.  
— C'est nouveau ce côté romantique ? se moqua son ami.  
— Oui, je trouve que cela sied à merveille à mon côté grand brun ténébreux. Je vais d'ailleurs me mettre à t'écrire des poèmes. Et à t'envoyer des lettres d'amour parfumés, plaisanta-t-il.  
— Oh, joie et bonheur, je n'attendais que ça ! railla Remus  
— Ou sinon, je peux profiter que tu sois réveillé pour te sauter dessus sauvagement. Tel le loup.

Sirius poussa Remus pour se retrouver au dessus de lui, avant de lui mordiller l'oreille. Son ami lui mit une tape sur le nez, et il secoua la tête, à la manière d'un chien qui s'ébroue.

— Ah, ça me paraît plus cohérent soudainement venant de ta part, soupira Remus. Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas plaisanter avec ça.  
— Pardon, pardon. Tel le chien alors ? proposa Sirius en se mordant la lèvre.  
— Si tu veux...

Sirius embrassa son petit-ami avec passion, ses mains se baladant sur son corps. Lorsqu'elle atteignirent l'intimité de Remus, celui-ci le repoussa gentiment. Le garçon lui lança un regard interrogateur, auquel il répondit par un sourire d'excuse.

— C'est pas que j'aime faire ma pucelle, mais je crois qu'il faut qu'on cause.

Sirius éclata de rire. Son ami avait toujours des expressions pas possibles.

— Que dirais tu plutôt que je te saute dessus ? s'obstina-t-il  
— Non. Je suis sérieux là, soupira l'autre.  
— Non, ça c'est moi, affirma Sirius d'un ton sentencieux.  
— Oh, rire et humour. Tu sais que tu es fatigant à la longue ? s'exaspéra Remus  
— Oui, je sais, tu t'es endormi comme une masse tout à l'heure.  
— Oh, finesse et légèreté. De mieux en mieux.  
— Avoue que je suis un bon coup ! rajouta Sirius pour mieux enfoncer le clou.  
— C'est vrai, reconnut le lycanthrope.

Il lança un sourire moqueur à Sirius et ajouta :

— Sinon, je ne serais plus là !  
— Tu n'es donc là que pour mes fesses ? 'foiré va, s'exclama Sirius, choqué.  
— Quoi d'autre ? Ton humour ? Il est vaseux. Ton intelligence ? Je préfère ne rien dire pour ne pas être vexant ! Ta gentillesse ? Autant sortir avec Severus, je serais mieux loti.

Au fur et à mesure des paroles de son ami, le brun se renfrogna. Quand il en vint à le comparer à son pire ennemi, Sirius affichait une mine de huit pieds de long. Il avait beau savoir qu'il plaisantait, c'était le genre de comparaison qu'il avait du mal à supporter. Vexé, il lui répondit :

— Super... C'est pour ce genre de chose que je t'aime.

C'est en voyant se lever un des sourcils de Remus que Sirius prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Trop précipitamment pour que ce soit naturel, il précisa :

— Enfin que je t'adore. Enfin tu m'as compris, ajouta-t-il, les joues cramoisies.

Remus lui adressa un regard scrutateur et Sirius se lança dans une grande contemplation du plafond. Remus eu un petit sourire triste. Il n'étais pas vraiment certain de ce qu'il ressentait pour son ami. Il avait parfaitement conscience des sentiments de celui-ci à son égard, mais avait réellement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. De part sa condition de lycanthrope, il ne s'était jamais laissé aller à tomber amoureux. Il avait eu plusieurs coups de cœur, qu'il avait su faire taire tant bien que mal, mais c'était toujours des filles qui en étaient l'objet.  
Pour la première fois, il écoutait son cœur. Ça avait commencé doucement, comme un jeu. Le lycanthrope ne s'était pas méfié, persuadé qu'il vivait une simple expérience d'adolescent. Mais le temps avait passé, et le jeu avait mué en une ébauche de relation. Pourtant, Remus ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait exactement, et craignait affreusement de décevoir son ami. Comme poussé par une pulsion un rien masochiste, il demanda quand même :

— Tu m'aimes ?  
— Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se demandent, répliqua Sirius, gêné.  
— Et bien moi, je te le demande.  
— Je crois. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'expérience à ce sujet.

Remus sourit. Effectivement, le beau brun ténébreux était connu comme étant l'un des pires play-boy de Poudlard, aussi à l'aise pour attirer les filles dans ses filets que pour les quitter quelques semaines plus tard, quand il s'était lassé du jeu. Il n'y avait guère qu'à Lily qu'il n'avait jamais fait d'avances, trop respectueux des sentiments de son meilleur ami, James. Pourtant, pour une fois, Sirius ne trichait pas, Remus le connaissait assez pour en être sûr.  
Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque son ami lui retourna la question :

— Et toi, tu m'aimes ?  
— Plus que je ne l'aurais cru, affirma Remus avec franchise.  
— Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre une chose pareille, grimaça Sirius qui avait correctement interprété le froncement de sourcil de son ami.  
— Bien, précisa Remus après une seconde réflexion.  
— Dans ce cas...

Sirius reprit sa position au dessus de Remus et commença à embrasser son torse avec passion. Remus ferma les yeux pour profiter des caresses de son amant, mais souffla tout de même :

— Et après c'est moi qui ne suis avec toi que pour le sexe...

Sirius s'arrêta, regarda son petit-ami et éclata de rire.

— Ok, dix partout, souaffle au centre, reconnut-il, malicieux.  
— Bon cette discussion. Tu n'y couperas pas, très cher, donc autant t'y coller tout de suite, fit remarquer Remus.  
— Soit. De quoi veux tu parler mon p'tit clou ?

Sirius remarqua le léger froncement de sourcil de son ami et ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il était incroyablement expressif lorsqu'on le connaissait bien. Il s'exclama, théâtral :

— Clou ! J'ai dit clou !  
— Mouais... Arrête de changer de sujet, tu seras mignon. Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait en parler aux autres ?  
— Tu crois ? Je ne veux pas te vexer mais... Je ne suis pas sûr que le monde soit prêt à de telles révélations. Que va devenir mon fan club ? demanda Sirius d'un ton grandiloquent.  
— S'il te plait, soupira l'autre.  
— Bon, j'arrête. Plus sérieusement, je ne sais pas. J'ai peur que ça jette un froid. James et Peter n'ont jamais été très à l'aise avec ça, avança le jeune homme.  
— Ce sont nos meilleurs amis. Ils comprendront. Tu n'en as pas marre de te cacher ?  
— Si. D'autant que James commence à se poser des questions, reconnut Sirius.  
— Tu ne préfères pas les mettre au courant, plutôt qu'ils l'apprennent autrement ? poursuivit Remus.  
— Je préférerai qu'ils ne soient jamais au courant. Ou alors qu'ils soient déjà au courant, et que ça ne leur pose aucun problème. Si on partait vivre loin ? On pourrait alors vivre notre amour sous les cocotiers, et se balader nus sur la plage.  
— T'es vraiment pas fichu d'être sérieux cinq minutes, s'exaspéra le jeune sorcier.  
— Je suis toujours sérieux, voyons.

Sirius leva un sourcil suggestif. Il adorait cette blague. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il reconnaissait à son prénom d'ailleurs. Il remarqua quand même l'exaspération de son ami et lui lança un regard d'excuse.

— C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrête. Je te propose qu'on en parle à Lily.  
— Pourquoi Lily ? interrogea Remus  
— Parce que c'est une nana. Et qu'elle est née-moldue, expliqua Sirius comme s'il énonçait une évidence.  
— Et alors ?  
— Et alors les moldus sont plus à l'aise avec ça je pense. Tu as vu la taille des jupes des filles ? Ils sont libérés. On devrait prendre exemple sur eux, ajouta-t-il, pensif.  
— Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils soient tellement plus à l'aise, tu sais. Mais tu as raison, on devrait en parler à Lily. La prochaine fois qu'on se retrouve seuls avec elle, on se lance, affirma Remus d'un ton résolu.

Sirius hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation, sourit, et caressa la joue du lycanthrope avant de demander d'une voix enfantine :

— On peut arrêter cette discussion pénible maintenant, papa ?  
— Crétin. Oui. Viens dans mes bras, proposa Remus en s'installant plus confortablement dans le lit.  
— On dirait que ça durerait pour toujours ? réclama Sirius, toujours avec son air de petit garçon.  
— Pour toujours, confirma Remus.  
— Je t'aime.  
— Moi aussi.

Et ils se rendirent chacun compte, au moment où ils prononçaient ces mots, que c'était vrai. Sirius embrassa tendrement son compagnon, et la douceur du baiser laissa vite place à une étreinte passionnée.  
Leurs corps s'embrasèrent, se cherchant jusqu'à ne former plus qu'un. Chacun possédait l'autre et se laisser possédait par lui. Plus rien ne comptait que le moment présent. C'était puissant, c'était tendre. C'était eux, tout simplement.  
Lorsque la passion des corps se calma pour laisser place à la félicité du moment, ils restèrent enlacés, l'un contre l'autre, n'écoutant que le silence et la respiration de leur amant.

C'est Remus qui brisa le silence en énonçant, moqueur :

— Tu es vraiment intenable ! Vilain chien !  
— J'ai pas pu résister ! Ca valait pas le coup ?  
— Si. Toujours, et tu le sais pertinemment, affirma Remus avec philosophie.  
— Ouais ! Je suis un sexe-symbole. Appelez moi Sirius, le meilleur coup de Poudlard.

Il se leva, et fit quelques pas de danses à côté de lui, absolument pas gêné par sa nudité. Il se rassit sur le lit et ajouta, théâtral, en enfilant son caleçon :

— Je ne signe pas d'autographe.  
— Tu es fatigant, soupira Remus en reprimant un sourire.  
— Tu l'as déjà dit.  
— Quelle heure il se fait maintenant ? demanda-t-il en se redressant.  
— 5h39. On devrait rejoindre le dortoir, dit Sirius à regret.  
— Vrai. Tu aurais pas vu mon boxer ? interrogea Remus en enfilant sa chemise.  
— Par terre, à droite du lit.  
— Merci.

Ils se trouvaient dans une vaste pièce, une sorte de petit studio avec coin cuisine et salle de bain. L'entrée se trouvait derrière le tableau d'Antiochus l'Amoureux, connu pour avoir épouser dix-sept femmes, chacune sous l'influence d'un filtre d'amoureux différents. A en croire l'emplacement de cette pièce, qui semblait avoir été créée pour recevoir les couples secrets, les Fondateurs ne devaient pas manquer d'humour.  
Sirius ramassa le sous-vêtement de son amant et lui tendit en précisant :

— J'aime autant que tu ne le remettes pas.  
— Pervers.  
— C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, répondit-il avec son sourire le plus charmeur.  
— Entre autres oui, reconnut Remus.

Les deux garçons se rhabillèrent, et Sirius s'étendit à nouveau sur le lit, hésitant entre à nouveau enlever les vêtements du lycanthrope, ou se laisse aller à quelques heures d'un sommeil réparateur.

— Allez, meilleur coup de Poudlard, on y va, décida Remus pour lui.  
— Demain, même heure même endroit ? proposa Sirius en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.  
— Non, répondit Remus, soudain plus sombre.

Il désigna le ciel du menton, et Sirius s'aperçut que la lune était presque pleine. Il se passa une main sur le visage, et remarquant le demi-sourire triste de son ami, le prit par les épaules doucement.

— Je suis un crétin. Embrasse moi.

Sirius l'avait presque supplié, et le lycanthrope ne se fit pas prier. Lorsqu'il se séparèrent, Sirius se lamenta :

— Ces quelques jours vont être longs.  
— Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, confirma son ami.

Bien qu'il sache pertinemment que Remus ne lui en voulait pas, Sirius se rendit compte de son manque de tact. Il se mordit la lèvre et lança un regard d'excuse au lycanthrope. Ce dernier lui sourit, le prit par la main, et tout deux quittèrent la salle pour rejoindre leur dortoir, où leurs deux meilleurs amis dormaient du sommeil du juste.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

J'espère que cela vous a plu. Bon, j'écris en français, donc la petite blague du "Sérieux/Sirius" passe moins bien, mais à chaque fois que j'écris ce mot dans une fanfic je pense directement à Sirius, donc j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.  
Le prochain ? Je ne sais pas encore ni qui, ni quoi, ni quand. Si vous voulez me soumettre des couples, ne vous gênez pas !


End file.
